By any other name
by Rheianne
Summary: After being convinced to impersonate the future wife of the ingenious and enigmatic Darien Shields, Serena was carelessly tossed into the lush world of Prada, Kate Spades, Miu Miu skirts and fake suckers. [SD]


Hey all. This is my new fic. :-) I really feel excited about writing this story and gladly, so far I've quite an easy time writing it. I would like to finish this story as soon as possible for I may be going on a leave soon. If possible, I really hope to finish this story before I go. I'll publish each chapter as soon as I finish writing them. I've a pretty good feeling about this story because it's all already been planned out. It really gets me pretty thrilled and excited thinking about the outcome of each new chapter and development, but writing them out is a bit of a chore. (groans)

Still, reviews will seriously be appreciated. I need to know that they are people reading this shit and I'm not writing a load of garbage for no one to see. With all that said, here goes…

-

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;--  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title:--Romeo, doff thy name;  
And for that name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself."

- Juliet, From _Romeo and Juliet_ (II, ii, 1-2)

-

-

-

_**By any other name**_

"I CAN'T do this Lita! I absolutely CAN'T!" A gorgeous lady in a green suit with a silk golden scarf falling beautifully off her shoulders sighed as she fingered the elegant spoon on her cup of tea. Pouting, she went on to make her friend understand her dilemma, "I'm too young for marriage, Lita. You know that! I mean, just imagine you're in my shoes, would you want to get married at our age? Just when we should be enjoying our prime and party till God-knows-when… I simply can't be tied down by marriage."

Lita could not help by sympathize with her best friend whom she had known since high school. She placed a comforting hand on the trembling blonde and spoke with soothing voice, "Come on, Mina. Think about the bright side of this deal. Through the Shields, you will have almost unlimited amount of money to spend on all the things that you've always wanted. Remember the simply stunning Denny and George scarf which we came across last week? Just think about the number of Miu Miu skirts you can buy with his money. It's almost like a bank account with a bottomless pit!"

Mina rolled her red eyes and stared indignantly at Lita for even daring to suggest such an absurd idea. "I'm marrying SHIELDS! Not his bank account."

"It's the same thing." Lita threw Mina a wink and continue to sip her tea. At Mina's look of horror, Lita immediately squeezed her hand gently and gave her a kind smile. "I'm just kidding, girl." Pausing for effect, she continued, "Anyway, I'm sure your beloved father wouldn't simply force his only daughter into doing something she absolutely loathed. He knows how much you value your freedom."

"Yea, he knows. But I'm not sure he understands." Mina twirled one of her luscious golden locks falling beautifully around her face as she added in remorse. "In addition, you know how much he admires and raves about the 'ingenious' Darien Shields. 'Oh young Darien is so smart, entering Harvard at the young age of 17, starting out in the business world with nothing but the rags on his shoulders, practically slaying all the competing entrepreneurs in the industry, made his way to the top of the corporate ladder in less than three years, blah blah blah.'"

Mina showed a face of disdain as she mimicked her dad's voice. " 'Ooooh, he's also single, Mina dear. SINGLE! How could any woman have NOT seize him has always been my eternal predicament.'" Mina rolled her eyes dramatically at the last part. "My dad simply ADORES him, Lita. Since my father took Darien under his mentorship after Darien graduated from Harvard, Darien had been his young protégé, his shining star. Sometimes I wonder if given a chance, he would have asked for Darien to be his son rather than me, his daughter, a dumb blonde good-for-nothing model who knows nuts about business and could never in the world succeed his business empire. " She finished with a soft bitter note.

Lita's eyes widened and a frown was quick to settle on her face. "You stupid, stupid woman. How could you even say that? For Pete's sake, Mina Wellington, you're not just one good-for-nothing model. Just in case you forgot, you're one of the most wanted supermodels in Europe. Designers would kill for you to sashay around the catwalk with their items on. You appeared in the People's 100 Sexiest Women issue last year. Men drool when you walk past. You earn like millions a year." Lita resisted to add, 'but you spend almost as much though. "Your father truly loves you, just for being you, Mina."

Despite her friend's attempts to raise her self-esteem, Mina couldn't get past the tiny bitterness in her heart and pouted her lips. "You don't have to try THAT hard you know, Lita." Giving Lita a wry smile, she continued desolately, "It has always been my father's wish to marry both of us off. I guess because that's the only way Darien could truly be his son."

"Doesn't Darien have any opinion on this dumb arrangement? Come on, even though he's like a whiz kid or some weird genius, but arranged marriage is like SO last century," probed Lita.

Mina shook her head sadly and explained, "You don't understand Darien, Lita. Darien is not only a genius in the business world, but he's an entire enigma. Sinfully handsome as he is, other than his work, he does not seem to care about anything else, even his marriage. To him, this marriage is of convenience. Since Dad practically handed me to him on a silver platter, Darien just shrugged and nodded his consent to the marriage proposition."

Lita's kind brown eyes widened with surprise apparent. "Gosh, what on earth is our damn world becoming to today? What happened to finding true love and our one and only soul mate?"

"Uhuh, I highly doubt the word 'Love' even existed in Darien's dictionary," Mina said with skepticism.

Lita groaned and made a move to hug her golden-haired friend. "Oh, Mina. I know how you felt about true love."

Mina sniffled on Lita's shoulders and shook her head.

After a few moments of silence, Lita spoke up. "Mina, if you're really serious about not wanting to go through this, somehow I have a plan."

The blonde's eyes immediately flew wide. "Really!"

"We could find a double for you or something to replace you as the bride."

"Lita, you're nuts."

"Hey!" Lita retorted indignantly.

"First off, this is a MARRIAGE we're talking about here. We can't just marry somebody off to someone else. Think about the consequences. Even though Darien doesn't give a heck, Dad is going to absolutely flipped if he knew what happened, Lita! Furthermore, how on Earth on are going to find a perfect double for me in such a short span of time? Dad wants us married in ONE WEEK, before he flies to Ohio for business."

"Perfect! This WILL work after all!"

Mina groaned in dismay and almost felt like banging her head on the cotton-covered tabletop. "Have you hear a word of what I just said?"

"Of course I did! …which brings me to the reason I say that this plan will be perfect after all. Even though this REALLY cannot solve the problem, but it can give your father sometime to think over about how truly wrong his judgment was. All we need now is more time. You getting married in ONE week is not going to give us the time we desperately need, Mina. Tell me, do you SERIOUSLY want to get married to Darien Shields?"

Mina answered without hesitation, "No. Sure, he's rich and is too handsome for his own good, but I know don't love him. This marriage will not lead to love, despite what Dad suggests."

"Okay, so listen to my plan. First off, how long is your father's business in Ohio going to take?"

"Three months." Mina watched Lita's excited eyes with apprehension.

"Perfect! Three months is just the right time we need. Okay, now listen to my plan. If Darien is to marry with your double, then technically both you and Darien will not be married, nor will Darien and the double. The marriage document signed will not be valid for you're not the one signing it. The document will neither be valid for Darien and the double either because it does not consist of her name in it. Since this is just a marriage of convenience, I'm sure Darien and she will find a way of compromising marriage life without much trouble."

"Lita! They can't stay married forever!"

Gritting her teeth, Lita glared at Mina. "I'm just getting to the best part. Throughout the three months, you will continuously write to your dad in Ohio to protest about how bad the marriage is, how unhappy you are with Darien and convince him that it is all wrong. Finally, after three months, when your father is back, YOU will come back to replace the double's place and insist on a divorce. Not that both of you were ever married, but just for dramatic measures. Finally, once your father is convinced that you're really desperately not willing to be married, or stay married in his opinion, you can explain how all that has happened have just been a mistake and no harm is done, since both of you are never married in the first place."

Mina stared at Lita in silence for a few minutes. Her brunette friend was almost worried at the stunned expression that Mina had on her face for a long time. When Mina had finally found her voice, she spoke in a quavering tone, "Do you honestly think this will work?"

Lita stared back at Mina with uncertainty in her eyes. "Do you?"

Heaving a sad sigh, Mina finally answered after five minutes of silence. "Hell, maybe it will. If this really, really works, I OWE you loads, Lita! Now, the crux of the question is, where are we going to find my identical double in less that a week?"

The brunette stared into space for a few seconds before turning back to face her friend. "Actually, before I come here to Manhattan, I was staying in a small town near Ottawa. I used to have a very good friend who looks a hell lot like you. Both of you are so alike at times that I find the resemblance uncanny."

Mina gulped, willing Lita to continue with her silent nod.

"However, despite both of you being one of the greatest people I've ever known and the best friends I've ever had, both of your personalities are quite conflicting. For one, she led a hard life as her parents passed away when she was young. She resumed the responsibility of taking care of her younger brother since the age of fifteen. It made her a very, very tough girl."

There was a distant sad look on Lita's face before she resumed. "I'm not sure though that she would want to take on a part in this plan. But perhaps, she will… for she had always been known for her good heart to help those in need in anyway that she could. Furthermore, she may want some time out for she had a lot of trouble going on, trying to support her brother who's going to college next year. You'll have to ask her yourself, Mina."

Mina's heart was torn between taking advantage of Lita's friend's situation and her own freedom being at stake. It took her a great deal of courage to say, "Bring me to her, Lita. I'll ask her personally myself. Even though it sounds selfish of me to do so, perhaps it would be beneficial for both of us if she's willing to help me in this plan. She will be my last chance."

----

Serena couldn't help but slumped down on a metal stool, exhausted, as soon as she was done serving her last customer. Besides helping out at the diner almost every day of the week, she also did some music teaching job during the night time to earn extra income.

These days had been particularly tiring because weirdly the tourism industry in the small town seemed to be picking up recently. As a result, more people and visitors from the city dine at her workplace, effectively increasing her workload. However, she enjoyed her work there for the environment was cozy and the workers in the diner were almost as close as family.

As the front entrance chimed with a delightful 'ding dong' indicating new customers, Serena pushed herself to her feet and effortlessly flashed out her pleasant pearly whites at the incoming customers. She had been at that job long enough to know that a little nice smile goes a long way. In addition, a frown wouldn't help if it made others' day's sucky just because hers was.

As soon as she saw the new customer in the shop, she resisted to openly gap in awe. In front of her stood one of the most elegant women she had ever came across in town. A tourist, definitely. Serena's eyes swept almost jealously down the beautiful blonde walking in, the sunlight practically bouncing off her enthralling curls. She could almost hear the song 'Uptown Girl' playing in her head. Dressed elegantly in Prada with a gorgeous pair of maroon boots and a small Kate Spades bag to complement her outfit, the new girl could definitely turn heads.

Despite the girl's face being almost void of makeup except for the shimmering stash of lip gloss on her curvy lips, she had a face which could attract the rapt attention of everyone, especially those of the opposite sex, like a powerful magnet. Serena knew without a doubt that this girl must indeed be a heartbreaker. She looked like she literally walked out of the front cover of the newest issue of 'Vogue'.

The girl's large beautifully-shaped doe eyes swept easily across the small diner. Both their eyes met for an instant. Serena felt an unknown shudder went through her and gulped unconsciously. Embarrassed, she realized that she had been caught staring and lowered her head.

At the corner of Serena's eyes, she noticed another female brunette standing behind the blonde woman who had captured so much attention from the customers in the diner. At first, the other female only looked vaguely familiar. A few moments later, Serena was practically running towards the amazon-like lady, the other woman momentarily skipped out of her mind.

Upon seeing Serena's small frame and overly-eager face rushing over, Lita closed the space between them and easily enveloped her in a tight hug. Unconsiously, tears were shimmering at the corner of her eyes. "Rena, I've missed you."

"Leets… Leets… it's been so long!"

As Serena and Lita exchanged greetings and recent news, Mina watched with a warm smile lngering on her face. She could feel that both of the young women in front of her were almost as close as sisters before.

After awhile, Lita remembered her presence there. "Serena, I would like you to meet someone." At her cue, Mina stepped forward and beamed at Serena. Mina was instantly impressed by beautiful smile that easily adorned the younger girl's features. It was almost like this girl was born to smile and to make other's smile. If the situation Mina was going to put Serena in was not as ironic, Mina thought that this girl would almost be perfect for Darien, who basically NEEDED someone to make him grin.

As Mina shook Serena's hand, she eyed the girl. She was truly an exquisite little thing, despite her attempts to cover her radiant glow and beauty in a face without makeup, jewelry and hair pulled back in a simple braid. She was dressed in an almost faded T-shirt with words 'Drew's Dining: Pleasing stomachs.' And baggy jeans which did no justice to the voluptuous figure Mina suspected lying underneath.

After exchanging pleasantries, Mina cut straight to the point for she was not one who use insincere and fake pretense to drag time. "Actually, I came today to ask you of a favour, Serena."

Serena raised her eyebrows, expecting Mina to elaborate further.

As Mina explained her predicament, Serena baby blue eyes grew wider and wider at each word with disbelief. The table was silent after Mina finished her story. They were seated at a small dimly lit booth in a corner. Serena turned outside to look at the passer-bys walking outside as she tried to calm her churning stomach. Mina and Lita held their breaths when Serena turned back to face them after a while.

"First off, I wanted to express sympathy at your dilemma. I simply couldn't fathom how a father could force the child into making such an important life decision." Serena looked straight at Mina's sad eyes. "Secondly, I'm afraid I could do nothing to help you. There is no way in a single week I could possible look like you, even if you send me to the best plastic surgeon in town. You… Y-You looked like a sex bomb of the year, and… I'm just your average diner girl." The last part was a whisper.

Mina's mouth hung in surprise. "Are you serious? By any chance, have you look in the mirror lately? You're absolutely BREATH-TAKING. Pure unadulterated beauty, which you could never find in the busy streets of Manhattan. And I swear we DO look similar even though at first I've had some doubts when Lita told me about you. But now I'm convinced, you could be my perfect replica."

Serena resisted the urge to roll her eyes heavenward, obviously not believing Mina. She never realized that there was only the truth behind Mina's words, not sympathy or kindness.

Mina pressed on. "My personal stylist, Yaten, can style your hair like a direct copy of mine, down to the very last curl. He can also aid you in doing your make-up and such if you feel that you'll be inadequate. I'll get you a whole wardrobe full of my clothes, from the most beautiful starlight silk gown to the sexiest Victoria's Secret lingerie with peacock feathers at the corners. It could be like a whole holiday for you, without work and stress, throwing in many frills and thrills and free clothes. In addition, you don't even have to consummate the union! Darien and I have already agreed that this is nothing but a new living arrangement. It is just a marriage by name… for three months. We will not be sleeping with each other and we're free to carry on with our social lives as usual."

Serena's heart almost wavered by the desperate tone in Mina's voice, but she held firm to her ground. "I do not spend 3 months with a guy I've never met before, impersonating someone's wife just for some lingerie with peacock feathers on it."

A dismay and totally crushed look crossed Mina's gorgeous features. Her back slumped and she resigned. Serena bit her lips, her guilt growing dangerously in her heart. After five minutes of the gloom atmosphere at the table, Serena found herself saying, "But…. If it really going to matter so much to you, three months don't sound that bad, minus the peacock undergarment."

At Mina's squeal of delight and the relief look across Lita's face, Serena quickly added, "However, you've got to give me a few days to settle some things around here first. Going idle for three months could be financial suicide in my case."

"This is not just a favour, Serena. It's like a job because I'm going to pay you for it."

Serena's eyes widened in surprise, she did not expect this. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am! You honestly have no idea how much all of this meant to me." Mina whipped out her checkbook, wrote out a sum and passed it to the shocked blonde across her.

"Half a million! You're offering me half a million just to impose as you for 3 months? T-that's definitely too much!" Serena's head was reeling in shock as she held the check in her hands. Guiltily, even though she didn't want to accept the money, she knew that this could help her loads in easing her burden and supporting her brother all the way till his second year in college.

Mina looked at Serena solemnly and explained, "It would be the regular price I pay if I'm to hire a professional look-a-like for this. You have to accept it, Serena."

Serena clutched the check. She knew that Mina had no idea how much half a million will be able to help her to support her brother's education and for household expenses. Perhaps this arrangement could really be for the benefits of both of them. All she had to do now was to wonder how to break the news to her fiancé and her brother.

Besides, somehow, she began to have a peculiar hunch about what the future three months will bring. And, why does her heart send her warning bells when she thought of Darien Shields, her 'husband-to-be' of three months?

----

Please review. :-)


End file.
